The present invention relates to microwave transmission lines, and more particularly to articulating linkages for supporting waveguide transmission lines for travel through a controlled range of movement.
In some microwave rf systems, one piece of equipment is required to be electrically coupled to another piece of equipment in such a way to allow relative physical movement between the two pieces of equipment. An exemplary application is a radar system comprising an extendable antenna group which is electrically coupled to a stationary radar excitation device such as a transmitter and/or receiver. The antenna system may be stowed inside a protective enclosure or silo, and raised to a position above the enclosure to an operating position.
Reliable RF connections must be made to the antenna group from the radar excitation device when the antenna group is in the extended, raised position. Waveguide typically comprises the desired rf transmission line. Insofar as applicants are aware, in the past the waveguide lines have been connected to the antenna system after its deployment to the operating position, and vice versa, i.e., the waveguide lines have been disconnected from the antenna system prior to its retraction to the stowed position. This requires physical access to the antenna system and has been relatively time consuming and subject to electrical discontinuity problems.
It would be a valuable contribution to the art to provide a system for deploying and stowing an antenna group such that the antenna group is continuously operable, and the disconnection and reconnection procedures are no longer required.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a means for maintaining electrical continuity while raising or lowering waveguide transmission and cable lines.
Another object is to provide an articulated linkage for supporting an articulating waveguide line through a predetermined range of movement.
A further object is provide an articulating linkage for supporting the waveguide through a controlled range of movement to prevent overstressing the waveguide.
Yet another object is to provide a relatively strong, yet lightweight, waveguide and cabling support linkage which is adapted to follow the raising and lowering of an antenna group so that disconnection of the waveguide with a resultant loss of waveguide pressure or the necessity of disconnecting cable connectors is not required.